Then came you
by jemster23
Summary: When World War II broke out, Bella Swan vowed that she would not become another naive girl taken in by the charms of a handsome foreigner. Then she caught the eye of Edward Cullen, a handsome American officer and everything became a lot more complicated.


**Hi guys, this is a little something I wrote a while back but never got round to posting.**

 **Today it is Remembrance Sunday in the United Kingdom; A day for the nation to thank and remember all the wonderful brave people who have sacrificed themselves to secure and protect our freedom, so it seemed like a fitting day to finally post it :)**

~England 1941~

"There is a dance at the Airbase this evening, do you fancy going? It could be fun,"Alice said hopefully.

I don't know how she found the energy to even contemplate a night out after a hard days work on the farm. This week had been particularly trying and the only thing keeping me going was the promise of a nice supper and my warm comfy bed. I didn't particularly fancy spending the evening 'entertaining' a bunch of over eager, over sexed soldiers and I told Alice as much.

"I'm not sure thats such a good idea. I'm not really in the mood tonight."

"Nonsense!" Alice scoffed. "We may be at war but that doesn't mean we shouldn't go out and enjoy ourselves. Don't you want to get out and enjoy what little free time we have?"

I suppose she did had a point. There hadn't exactly been much to celebrate over the last few years. I was only 18 and had been living in London when the war started. I stayed there the first few months, but when the bombings in the city intensified I had been evacuated to the countryside to live with my auntie Charlotte.

I had always wanted to do something for the war effort, so when the chance came for me to join the Woman's Land Army, I took it. It was portrayed as glamorous, but the truth was that it was hard work. However, I much preferred this to going into the munitions factory. Besides, it kept me busy and it felt good to be doing something worthwhile.

Coincidentally it was through working on the farm that I met Alice. We met on my first day and struck up a close bond immediately. She was friendly, fun to be around and she certainly made the long days pass a lot quicker with her positive attitude and constant chatter.

"Oh Please, Bella. You hardly ever come to any of these dances with me," Alice pouted and I weakened. She knew I was a pushover when it came to her pleading.

"I suppose it would make a change to go out," I conceded.

Alice brightened instantly and a wide smile lit up her face. "I heard that a new bunch of GI's arrived last week," she added enthusiastically.

It was no secret that Alice had a weakness for a man in uniform, though it was one man in particular that had caught her eye. Since meeting Handsome airman Jasper Whitlock at the first dance of the summer, he was all she talked about of late.

Of course, Alice wasn't the only young English women fascinated by some of the "Yanks" who were living and training in the village. With their good looks, charm and outlandish way they quickly became popular with the British women. They found them charming and generous and they were causing quite a stir at the dances which were being held in the local village halls all over the country.

Personally I couldn't see what all the fuss was about. Most of the GI's I had met were far too brash, and full of themselves, and I was not as impressed with these men as a lot of the local girls seemed to be.

Besides which, I had no desire to become just another shamed girl, naive enough to be taken in by the charms of a handsome foreigner. I'd seen first hand what path such temptation could lead you down. I only had to think about Jessica Stanley; a young girl from our village who rumour had it had fallen pregnant after a brief liaison with a charming young American officer whom she had met at one such occasion.

I gathered from the hush hush whispers circulating around the village that he had quickly abandoned her when news of her pregnancy broke, and she was shipped off to live with her auntie somewhere in Scotland to have the baby.

"Please Bella," Alice pleaded, no doubt sensing my doubts. "I want you to meet Jasper. He's really important to me."

I had never seen her looking so anxious so I knew this was significant, and despite my apprehensions somehow I found myself agreeing, "Fine, I'll go with you." I sighed reluctantly.

"Thank you so much. You wont regret this. We will have a good night I promise you," Alice beamed.

}*{

Later that evening I was finally ready to see my new look that Alice had spent the best part of an hour creating.

Looking in the mirror I barely recognised the stranger staring back at me; My eyes looked bigger, with thick, long lashes, my skin shined with a natural glow that had nothing to do with my embarrassingly frequent blush. I almost always wore my hair pulled up any which way because it was practical for when we were busy working on the farm, but now I was surprised by how much more glamorous it looked as it shimmered about my face and shoulders in the loose curls that Alice had created.

Dressing up to go out and meet men wasn't really my thing and getting ready, I had been a little unsure of the outfit she had insisted I borrow from her wardrobe. It was a dark blue knee length dress, and totally unlike anything I'd ever worn before. I really didn't know much about the latest fashions but the blue silk fabric made a nice contrast to my pale skin, or so Alice told me.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun," Alice said brightly as she went to the mirror and put the finishing touches to her own make up.

"I have a good feeling about this evening. Now come on lets get going," she urged as she grabbed her purse and started making her way out of the house.

Throwing caution to the wind, I had one last look at myself in the mirror before grabbing my purse and following after her.

}*{

My excitement lasted all of twenty minutes, right up until the moment we pulled up outside the army base on the outskirts of town. It was still quite early but the hall was already packed full of people. There were men in both US and British military uniforms and there were even a few girls I recognised from the farm looking glamorous in beautiful dresses and flawless make up.

As I glanced around the room I noticed a band setting up in the corner of the room fine tuning their instruments. On the far side of the room there was also a refreshments table so we made our way over to pick up a drink. I only had a few moments to admire the selection of food and drink in front of me before Alice took the lead and headed towards one of the vacant tables on the far side of the room.

As two women on our own, Alice and I received a fair amount of attention and while it was flattering I was still terribly embarrassed. I have never liked being the centre of attention and would do anything to avoid it. It went back to my school days when I blushed terribly and everyone would tease me about it. I still blushed, even now. Especially now, when there were so many men milling around us. I felt unbelievably shy and self conscious.

Alice didn't share the same problem and she was certainly never short of handsome young men keen to buy her drinks and dance with her. Thankfully she was never one to flirt outrageously just for the fun of it and and she politely declined their offers with her practised smile and natural charm.

In many ways I envied Alice her ease with men, and supposed it stemmed from the fact that she was far more confident than I was. However, as a few minutes past I could tell she was getting restless. Every few minutes I could see her scanning the crowd, clearly looking for her man.

She didn't have to wait long, when not five minutes later I heard a happy shriek. Her eyes lit up immediately at the sight of the attractive young man walking through the door.

Alice was barley able to contain her excitement. "Oh Bella, he is so handsome, don't you think?" She gushed and gazed hopelessly across the room.

I had to agree; He was good looking in a quiet way with a kind, gentle manner.

The minute Jasper spotted Alice, he came over to say hello to us and introduced himself. Jasper was a lovely man. He was very well spoken, and polite, not to mention charming. Some of his unusual expressions I struggled to understand, but other than that he was a genuinely nice man and I could see why Alice was so taken with him. Judging by the way Jasper was hanging off Alice's every word and how comfortable the two of them were together, I sensed the feeling was mutual.

I'd never liked being the third wheel and though they both tried to include me in their conversations I still felt like I was intruding on their moment.

From then on time seemed to pass incredibly slowly but the least I could do was pretend like I wanted to be here. However, while I was putting a brave face on it, listening to Alice and jasper whispering sweet nothings to one another was boring me to tears and I wondered how soon I would be able to leave the dance.

I glanced around the room, taking in the scene around me when suddenly a movement at the side of the room caught my eye. The main door opened and a beautiful man walked through. He was without doubt the most handsome man I had ever seen. So handsome that once you looked at him you had to immediately look back again.

I watched in awe as he made his way through the room,

At a guess, I would say that like me he was in his early twenties. And he was tall, comfortably over six feet, with a perfectly chiselled jaw, a long straight nose and the most perfect pink lips that were turned up into the sexiest crooked half-smile. His hair was the most unusual shade of brown, with a hint of bronze and was styled in the most perfect, chaotic mess.

He was different from the other men in the room, and not just because of his superior good looks; There was just something in the way he walked, the way he carried himself that made me think he was powerful and important.

The moment I saw him I felt excitement and intrigue, but by the looks of it I wasn't alone in my fascination. Several women tried to catch his eye as he wove his way between the tables. However he seemed unimpressed by their advances and merely walked passed them with not a single flicker or glance their way.

I suppose a man like him didn't need to waste his time when he could probably have any woman in here without so much as a second thought.

The thought was pretty depressing.

I looked away disheartened, but it wasn't long before my curiosity got the better of me and I had to look back. This time I left it a few moments before I peeked through the strands of my hair and saw him now chatting with another man. The other guy he was with was huge, easily well over six feet tall and very intimidating. He too was very attractive, with dark almost black hair, but he held nothing on the bronze haired man.

I watched as the two of them made their way across the room where they joined a table full of high ranking officers, if there clothing was anything to go by.

"Rather pleasing on the eye isn't he?" Alice suddenly asked from besides me.

I jumped, colour flooding my cheeks as I turned to find her looking at me quizzically. I didn't realise I had been so obvious and was absolutely mortified at being caught out. Thankfully Jasper was no longer sat besides her to witness my infatuation.

"He's certainly very..." I paused, unsure of what I was meant to say. Attractive. Gorgeous. Stunning. All of those words seemed an inadequate description. In the end I settled for handsome.

"He's very good looking isn't he, I mean he has a real presence doesn't he?" I added, trying to sound normal. I don't think I managed it.

"You can say that again," Alice agreed. "Edward certainly stands out from the crowd. It's unusual for him to be here, thought," she added casually.

"You know him?"

I regretted my words the minute they were out when I was left to face Alice in full on interrogation mode.

"Of course I do silly. Jasper and Edward get along really well. Why do you ask?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in on me.

"Just curious," I replied with a shrug, trying to sound casual. I didn't want to make her any more suspicious than she already was.

Alice didn't look convinced.

"Whatever you say, Bella," she started laughing, probably at my lovestruck expression before she turned her attention back to Jasper who had returned with our drinks.

Despite being so obviously caught out only moments earlier, I couldn't seem to force myself to look away from the handsome man, Alice had said was called Edward.

I was staring helplessly when he suddenly looked up at me. My breath hitched and the heat rose to my face at being caught out, but I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried. The first thing I noticed were his eyes. He had bright emerald green eyes, which were incredibly deep. I gazed into them and I was lost.

I felt my skin start to flush under the heat of his gaze. The big man he was with said something to him and he shook his head, not even bothering to look away from me as his perfect pink lips turned up into that crooked half-smile, which was quickly becoming my undoing.

He lifted an eyebrow to go with his smirk and that's when I finally looked away.

Embarrassed, I brought my hair over my shoulders to try and cover my face and my embarrassing blush. I waited a few moments before I found the courage to looked back and when I did I was surprised to see him still looking at me. Except this time he smiled. And not just any smile- a beautiful heart stopping wide smile that made my insides flutter and my knees weak.

His eyes held mine for what felt like a lifetime and I couldn't control the ridiculously wide smile that spread across my own face. He seemed to be as enthralled as I was, then out of the corner of my eye I saw the big guy say something to him that immediately got his attention. He turned almost angrily towards him and by the looks of it they exchanged a few heated words.

I hastily looked down to my feet, and I kept my face down to hide the blush that spread across my cheeks.

I needed to stop this; I had no intention of getting attached to anyone while the war was going on. It was fruitless, for what good could come from?

I needed to stop deluding myself with such foolish romantic fantasies.

Still, that didn't stop me looking across from time to time. Occasionally he was busy talking with his friends, sometimes I was surprised to find he was looking my way which caused me to blush even deeper and quickly look away. Other times he was surrounded by attractive women vying for his attention. It really shouldn't have surprised me; from the moment he'd arrived, gorgeous women had flirted and fawned over him. Yet he had been indifferent to the attention and they soon gave up when he showed no preference to any of them.

Regardless, every careless look had grated on my nerves and I felt a sudden dart of complete and unreasonable jealously when out of the corner of my eye I noticed one particularly attractive girl hovering around him.

And while he seemed disinterested, it didn't change anything whatsoever; He was too gorgeous, too perfect and certainly way out of my league. I didn't stand a chance with him. I was far too boring and nowhere near interesting or beautiful enough to gain his attention anyway. Guys just didn't pawn over me like they did my best friend Alice. or the Tanya's of this world.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call out my name and I turned around a little startled to see Alice standing besides me.

"Me and jasper are going to dance. Do you want to come with us?" She asked hopefully.

I laughed. "Alice, you know I've never been much of a dancer. But you guys go ahead." Just because I had no intention of dancing, it didn't mean I was going to spoil their fun.

"Are you sure you are okay here, Bella?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, you go. I'll be fine on my own," I insisted.

When Jasper started making his way towards the dance floor Alice paused thoughtfully and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Something tells me you wont be on your own for much longer!" She winked, and I looked at her in confusion.

"He likes you" Alice stated, looking across the room.

Following her gaze, I noticed Edward on the far edge of the room and I blushed at the way he was staring at me.

"He's not been able to take his eyes off you for the past ten minutes," she insisted.

"Oh please, don't be so silly," I replied dismissively, shaking my head at the ridiculousness of her statement.

Alice shook her head and sent me a stern look."You'll see," she winked before she joined Jasper on the dance floor.

Just as jasper and Alice had made their way to the centre of the dance floor, the band struck up a familiar tune and very quickly the floor was full of other beautiful couples waltzing around the room.

Sitting on my own, I received a few offers to dance. Each time, I politely declined. Dancing had never been a good thing for me, considering my lack of coordination. At the best of times I had a tendency to trip and fall over my own feet, so adding complicated steps to the mix would only spell disaster, as it had done on the few occasions I had previously attempted to dance.

After that disaster, I had made a promise to myself that I would never inflict such injury and embarrassment on myself or anyone else ever again.

Besides, I was content just sitting and listening to the music from the side.

I had been admiring the dancing for a good ten minutes when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder and I turned around to find Edward looming over me.

I couldn't help but stare at him for a moment; He was even more spectacular up close. How that was even possible I'm not sure. With the exception of a tiny scar on his forehead he was without flaw. His eyes, I decided were the most unusual shade of green I had ever seen. The colour of emeralds, flecked with gold and hazel. Odd but unmistakably beautiful.

"Hello."

The minute he spoke I was gone. His voice was beautiful, and unique. "Is it okay if I sit with you?" he asked shyly.

"S- Sure," I mumbled, and blushed as he took the seat nearest to me.

"It's nice to meet you," his smooth, deep, velvet voice spoke. "I'm Edward by the way," he said offering me his hand.

I smiled back at him. "Bella," I replied a little shakily.

When I placed my hand in his he gently lifted it to his lips, pressing a light kiss there and I tried to ignore the slight tingle from where our skin touched.

I blushed furiously and his eyes held mine. He gave me that devastating smile again and for a moment I couldn't speak.

"You're not dancing?" He asked while looking across at the dance floor.

"It's not a good idea, trust me. I'm hopeless," I confessed. Again I was grinning like an idiot, but he seemed to be smiling back.

"Perhaps I could convince you otherwise?" he smiled."But before then perhaps we could get to know one another."

Normally I was never usually comfortable with strangers but there was something about Edward that put me at ease instantly and we quickly fell into easy conversation. From then we talked about everything and anything.

Edward talked about his family a lot which I found endearing. I learnt that his father, Carlisle, was a surgeon and that his mother, Esme was a volunteer at the local school. He was the youngest of their two children and he talked with great affection about his elder brother, Emmett.

As we continued talking I learnt that Edward was at college in Chicago when he'd first seen news coverage of the war. His family had tried to dissuade him from signing up but Edward was adamant that he wanted to do something to help and had enrolled the next day. He was sent to basic training a week later where his potential was spotted immediately and he'd been fast tracked through to active service.

In return I told him more about my own life. I talked about work on the farm a little and how I had come to live with my aunt Charlotte in the country shortly after the outbreak of war. I even opened up and told him about my parents and how my mother passed away when I was born and my father later in my teens.

Usually I refrained from talking about them because the memories were too painful, but Edward had the strangest type of grip on me. I felt like I could tell him anything without fear of judgement or sympathy. Most importantly he didn't push me to tell him anything I wasn't comfortable with.

Something about him had set off a longing inside my chest and caused a strange tingling that I had never experienced before.

In truth he was perfect. Not only was he gorgeous, but he was intelligent and witty and he had impeccable manners. He was not at all cocky or conceited as I had unfairly assumed.

I lost track of time when I was with him. Before I knew it close to half an hour had passed and I was too engrossed in Edward to realise that Alice and Jasper hadn't returned to our table. Knowing Alice she was probably trying to give us some alone time together.

I spent the rest of the evening with the Edward and I'd never felt happier. I couldn't remember the last time I smiled as much. He was so charming, intelligent and charismatic that I felt myself falling for him even more. Jasper and Alice returned briefly and I introduced them to Edward. The four of us chatted for a while before Alice announced that she wanted to dance some more.

As the night went on a few of Edwards buddies even came over, trying to persuade him to play the piano because apparently he was a rather accomplished pianist. He refused their requests and the only time he did leave my side was when he offered to refill my drink.

While he was gone I sat back and watched the couples dancing away on the dance floor. The music had changed to a fast number, one I didn't recognise, but I couldn't help tapping my foot lightly along to the beat of the music. The dance was fun and energetic and everyone looked so happy and care free and once again I found myself wishing that I was more graceful on my feet because it really did look like fun.

A few minutes later when Edward returned with our drink he immediately noticed I was tapping my foot and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"I don't know that dance. What is it? It looks like fun."

"It's the Jitterbug, would you like me to teach you?" he kindly offered.

"I'd love to, but I can't," I sighed disheartened. I was too clumsy and uncoordinated to even attempt it, and I told Edward as much.

"Like I told you before I'm a terrible dancer. It's for the best. I'd only likely hurt you anyway." I tried to warn him but Edward just grinned and took my hand in his and pulled me easily to my feet.

He had my arm in his and had started dragging me to the dance floor before I had chance to protest. He paused only when he felt me trailing behind. He turned to face me and I gazed up at him, my eyes wide and panicked.

Edward reached up a hand to caress my cheek. "What is it Bella?" He asked looking concerned.

"Really Edward, I can't dance. There are plenty of other girls here who'd be more than happy to oblige you."I suggested, though it pained me to say.

"That may be true," Edward mused, while he continued gently caressing my cheek. "but those other girls hold no interest to me. Please Bella, just try for me and if you really are struggling we can come and sit back down."

"Oh, all right then," I agreed and took his outstretched hand.

Edward led me to a quiet side of the hall and started to show me the steps before we stepped onto the dance-floor. Sadly I was not exaggerating when I told Edward I couldn't dance. The first steps were a complete disaster and I trod on his toes repeatedly. Thankfully Edward was a good teacher and he was very patient with me, and miraculously I started picking it up.

A little while later when I was feeling more confident Edward moved us further into the centre of the room and we started moving in time to the rhythm of the music.

It wasn't without difficultly and I stumbled a few times, but Edward caught me every time and covered my flaws impeccably. Somehow dancing felt so much easier with him. It felt magical, like it was just the two of us and the music. The rest of the world melted away when Edward was holding me close.

We spent the rest of the evening dancing together, and the more we danced the more comfortable I became. By the end of the night I had even managed to pick up some of the more complicated steps. It helped that Edward was such a good dancer. I felt so comfortable with him and when the music slowed for a foxtrot, he took me in his arms. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes as he swirled us around expertly. I'd never felt so content.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice and Jasper on the far side of the dance floor. She was snuggled in Jasper's arms and I smiled at my friend and her companion. They really did make a cute couple.

I could have quite happily stayed in Edward's arms forever but when the last notes of the music faded, I realised the evening was drawing to a close and it was time to go home. When the dance came to an end and looked up at Edward hesitantly.

"Thank you for teaching me to dance. I should probably get going, I promised my aunt I would be home by 11," I sighed.

Judging by Edward's sad expression, the feeling was mutual. Slowly, he started pulling away from me and I felt a sudden sense of loss when his arms dropped away from me. We made our way back to our table and I started gathering my bag and coat.

A few minutes later when Alice returned with Jasper at her side I told her I was leaving.

"It's getting late, I am going home. Are you coming?" I asked.

"I don't think so Bella, not yet." She looked at Jasper slyly.

At her answer he grinned and slipped his arm around her shoulder.

"Are you sure you can't stay just a little longer?"

I knew she was worried about me going alone but I reassured her that I was fine on my own and got up to leave. It turns out she really needn't have worried because Edward insisted on walking me home.

"I'll walk you home." he said as he too, got up. I didn't want to put him out but I was sensible enough to know not to turn down an escort home.

After saying our goodbyes, Edward and I left the Air Base together and took the short cut across the field. The ground was uneven and there was little light from the moon tonight so I stumbled in the dark. Thankfully Edward was there to steady me. He caught hold of my hand, and as we continued, he didn't let go.

The short walk flew by and before I knew it we were outside my home. When we reached the house I put my key in the door and hesitated for a moment before I turned back around to face Edward fully. He lingered in the doorway and we stood there staring at each other for a while, both seemingly struggling for words before I eventually broke the silence.

"Well here we are, thank you for seeing me home. Can you find you way back OK?" I offered politely.

"I'll be fine." He stepped forward as if to take me into his arms but stopped short. He took my hand, and instead of shaking it he pressed it to his lips. "I have had a great time tonight Bella."

I smiled, and blushed at both the gesture and his words. "I had a lot of fun too. Thank you for teaching me to Jitterbug." I didn't know what else to say. Suddenly I was back to being the shy girl I was at the start of the evening

"It was my pleasure. It was nice to meet you Bella," he smiled.

I tried to smile back, but inside I was a mess. I couldn't explain it but now that I'd got to know him, all be it briefly, I was devastated at the thought of having to let Edward go.

It took me a few moments to reply. "You too Edward, and thank you again for walking me home."

He faintly smiled at my statement, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. We stared at one another for a long drawn out moment before Edward finally spoke.

"So I guess this is where we say goodbye then."

"Yeah I guess so." Once again I felt an unfamiliar tightening in my chest, but I quickly batted my disappointment aside.

I felt a pressure on my hand and looked down at our joined hands. I didn't even realise I was still holding onto him. Even subconsciously I didn't want to let him go but I couldn't hold on to him forever. Ignoring the pain in my chest, I squeezed Edward's hand a final time before I reluctantly I let go.

"Goodbye Edward,"I said with a lot more emotion than I wanted to show. The words sounded too final, too much like the end.

"Goodbye Bella,"

Edward hesitated for a moment before he turned and started walking down the path. Uncontrollably, I felt tears prickling at the back of my eyes as I rushed to get inside the house. I had only just turned my key in the lock when the sound of approaching footsteps caught my attention and I turned around to see Edward running back up the path. He stopped in front of me and stood so close that I had to look up to see him.

He seemed shy, almost hesitant as he spoke. "Bella, I know this is really very forward of me but I'd like to see you again. Would you let me take you out sometime?" Edward asked, his expression both shy and hopeful at the same time.

"I would love that," I told him honestly.

"I have a few days leave coming up at the end of next week. Perhaps I could take you out on Friday evening?" I swore his cheeks tinged pink. It was adorable and I really did want to see him again.

"Friday's perfect," I quickly replied. I didn't care how eager I sounded. I felt like I was on top of the world to be seeing him again.

"Perfect," he repeated, a crooked smile tugging on his lips.

He leaned toward me and I froze when I became aware of just how close we were; so close that our noses were almost touching and his lips were mere inches away from mine. His hands moved from mine, working their way up my arms, to my shoulders, until they finally rested against my cheek.

For a moment, I thought and hoped he was going to kiss me. I gulped as I was overcome by the strangest tingling sensation. My heart jumped to my throat, my pulse began to hammer, and an odd combination of heat and chill gripped me.

His eyes danced over my face, while his fingers roamed over my cheek, then my chin and finally settled on my jaw before his eyes focussed on my lips. They involuntarily twitched in anticipation. I could lightly feel his breath on my lips, my stomach was going crazy with butterflies and my heart began pounding frantically in my chest. I had never felt anything like this before. I was partly terrified, partly excited.

I could feel butterflies gathering in my chest in anticipation as he tilted my head up and traced my cheekbones with his thumb. It felt like an eternity before his lips finally found mine. When I didn't pull away, he kissed me slowly, his lips pressing firmly but not too hard and I couldn't help but respond to him. His hands grasped either side of my head, holding me close as he kissed me deeply but still softly. He kissed the bump of my chin and around my throat while one hand twisted in my hair. I felt his other hand against my hip again, his fingers splayed against the silk fabric and gripping my skin tightly.

A small part of me was screaming to push him away, that this was entirely inappropriate but my body refused to cooperate and my hands tangled in his bronze hair as his tongue swept across my lips. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I readily gave. My lips parted beneath his and he plunged his tongue into my mouth as he pulled me hard against his body. A low groan escaped his mouth when his tongue stroked mine.

The kiss went deeper and deeper until we were both lost in the passion of it all. When we came to the end of our feverish kissing session we reluctantly broke apart to catch our breath. My breathing came out in pants for a few minutes as I tried to recompose myself.

"I didn't think it would be like that," my voice was breathless.

"I didn't think it could be like that, either." his voice was a mix of wonder and confusion.

"Can I kiss you again?" Edward asked, blushing. I thought it was adorable how he could go from being so determined to shy and bashful in the blink of an eye.

I nodded back, my own blush returning.

Edward kissed me again, much slower this and once again I was lost in the taste of him. That was until an annoyingly familiar voice interrupted our passion and brought me back to earth with a bang.

"Bella! Are you out here?"

I cringed at the sound of my aunt Charlotte's shrill voice drifting towards me. I looked up at Edward with wide, panicked eyes.

"You have to go, now!" I panicked at the thought of being caught in such an inappropriate position.

Edward however, seemed to be in no great hurry. His hand grasped either side of my head, and he looked down at me with blazing eyes before his lips found mine in a hungry, fierce demanding kiss that robbed me of my breath. I forget all about everything else when Edward was kissing me, but a moment later the kiss slowed. He closed his fingers around mine and planted a short sweet kiss on my lips before he finally pulled back.

"I'll see you soon, Bella," he promised. He let go of one of my hands and stroked my cheek tenderly before offering me that devastating smile, then turned and headed back down the path.

Later that night as I lay in bed it was a while before sleep eventually found me and even then I fell asleep dreaming of green eyes. Friday couldn't come soon enough.

 **Authors note; I'd love to hear what you think so please review. I'd love to continue this story one day, but with so many stories on the go it could be a while before that happens.**


End file.
